Don't Push The Button The Return to Midde Earth
by PotatoPixy
Summary: Funny, Random and Romantic (in a strange we wrote this as an escape from the hell fire of math class sorta way) So it might sound a tad Mary Sueish but we all have a little Mary Sue in all of us. Don't deny your inner Sue. R&R and I will give you a cookie
1. Numero Uno

_Disclaimer: We do not own Lord of the Rings, its characters, or locations mentioned in this idiotic fan-fic. Also do not own and of the random other things mentioned which we do not own. So don't sew us. Thank you and enjoy :D_

It was after school on a cool crisp spring day. All the sports teams were outside practicing including the archery and fencing squads. Though they were constantly teased they won more competitions than the jocks on the football team and basketball teams combined.

Lily was the captain and shinning star of the archery squad. She stood tall with her long red hair up in a bow in front of the tenth target. All of her arrows were, of course, in the bull's eye. The other nine team members were also doing well except for the new freshman whose arrows nearly strayed into the star runner of he track team. Lily worked hard to contain her laughter but just couldn't resist. As she rolled around on the grass, laughing, as the track team glared at her. After her giggles seized she got up quickly over looked her team mates and to see the freshman's progress. She then focused her attention to her friend Alliana who was fencing a few yards away.

Although you couldn't see who was under the fencing masks, Lily knew that the one that was winning was Alliana. If she wanted to, Lily could concentrate her pointy ears to hear to conversation her friend was having as she did so now.

"Just give up." She hears her friend say.

"No, this time, I'm gonna beat you." This was the voice that Lily didn't want to hear. Stacy Davis, the head cheerleader and most popular person in school. She had taken it upon herself to make Lily and Alliana's lives a living hell.

"You've been trying since the third grade to do that and you haven't so far. Alliana said.

"This time will be different." Stacy declared.

"I don't want to win, but if you don't give up soon I will."

Lily watched as her friends continued to fight. It amazed her how Alliana could talk and fight without faltering, and before she knew it Alliana had one.

"Can we get our arrows now?" asked a very annoyed voice.

Lily spun around to face a group of very angry archers, but was comforted by the fact that all their arrows where in the target. "Um, yeah sure."

"If you wont pay attention then maybe you shouldn't be on the team." Said a rude sophomore as they walked to the targets.

"You know. Just for that." Lily said to all the archers, "You can't leave till you all hit a bulls eye and the freshmen can't hit till they hit the target. Now good bye."

Lily had only gotten a few yards when somebody shouted, "What gives you the right to do that?"

Lily turned around. "cuz I am the captain" She walked over to her friend Alliana who was walking slowly away from a large group of fencers. Lily could tell she was upset. "I know what can cheer you up." She said walking up to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Lets go for a ride." She said to Alliana. Alliana, who had taken off her mask smiled at her friend.

_Yeah, so ok that wasn't extremely exiting but it gets better. Please read on and review._


	2. The Pushing of the Button

_Disclaimer: We do not own Lord of the Rings, its characters, or locations mentioned in this idiotic fan-fic. Also do not own and of the random other things mentioned which we do not own. So don't sew us. Thank you and enjoy :D_

And for further reference, there has been a rip in the middle earth time space continulum so the ring has been destroyed but Gollum is still alive and Aragorn has not yet been crowned, and nobody has gone to the Gray Heavens

After a very long and uncomfortable walk Alliana and Lily finally reached the barn. The plopped down their backpacks, purses, bow, arrow, mask and sword on the tack room floor and picked up their horses saddle saddles, pads, and bridals. They walked out of the tack room and into their horses' stalls to saddle up. Lily walked out of the stall with a golden palomino mare and Ring of light, Ring for short. Next to her was Alliana holding the reins of a black Arabian gelding named wraith. Lily hopped on her horse with ease due too her height while Alliana, just a few inches shorter, needed a mounting black.

They were just about to begin their trail ride when they saw Maggie, their foster sister and her pony snuffleupigus returning from the trail. When their paths crossed they stopped their horses.

Looking down on Maggie, Lily said. "Guess you don't want to go on a trial with us huh?"

"No sorry, just came back from one" she replied.

"Oh well" Alliana sighed " Can you tell Jill, err, I mean mom…. I think. Well can you tell her we are going for a ride and will be home by six?'

"Sure thing." Maggie answered as she dismounted and walked her pony back into the barn. As she walked her poker straight blonde hair bobbed up and down.

"I don't like calling Jill mom either but it makes her and the social worker happy" Lily comforted.

You could tell Alliana wanted to say something in return but it wasn't until they were on their way back to the barn when Alliana asked. "Do you ever feel like we don't belong?"

"You ask me this everyday." She answered sarcastically.

"But I'm serious!" Alliana snapped.

Shocked by this sudden burst of aggression Lily began to explain. "Of course you feel like we don't belong. We are outcasts because we are better than the popular people in what we do, and people are jealous that we manage to have horses even though you me and Maggie are foster kids. And the facts that we are foster kids and have been living in the same house for ten years without being adopted doesn't help either. Of course I feel like I don't belong." She could tell this wasn't the answer she was looking for she halted Ring and turned to Alliana and announced a race.

The two galloped all the way back to the barn. As they ran Alliana's long brunet braid would constantly hit her back and her brown eyes squinted from the speed and sun. The same sun warmed Lily's freckled covered face and her green eyes were also squinted. Her wavy red hair stayed perfectly in place in its bun. Alliana won the race by a noise.

They went back into the dusty barn and untacked Ring and Wraith. After putting back their bridals and saddles they picked up their things and headed home.

They were to blocks away from their house when Lily noticed police tape leading into the woods. "Do you see any cops?" she asked Alliana.

"No." She responded.

"Ok, then lets go." She ordered as she grabbed Alliana's wrist and dragged her into the woods. Alliana tracked where the police tap had led to even though it was hard to see through the brush. Deep in the forest they found a tree with a whole that was clearly man made. Inside this whole was a button was under it was carved "Don't Push The Button."

Alliana reached out to press the button but Lily swiftly slapped away her hand. "I want to press the button." Lily whined.

"Why don't we press it together?" Alliana suggested.

"Fine…" Lily mumbled "on the count of three."

They counted together "ONE, TWO…" at the count of 2 Alliana quickly pushed the button. "Ha-ha!" she rejoiced. Just then the forest and everything around them began to spin rabidly causing the girls to fall to the ground with nausea. The spinning abruptly came to a stop. Them and all of their belongings were now in a forest but it was not in their town. The trees were different, older and taller, and there was a small brook. "Okay, you can push the next button."

_Now it finally gets interesting… Please review. I will give you a cookie._


	3. Battle For the Pants

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Lord of the rings, its characters, its locations and such. We do not own anything that we do not own so that should cover everything._

Lily picked herself up and dusted herself off. "I'm going to find a button!" she announced. She noticed a very short, pale creature with big eyes, a loin cloth and a fish in his mouth hunched over the brook. "Excuse me…. Um sir?" she asked cautiously. "have you seen any buttons?"

The creature looked up and stuttered. "Buttonssss! What are buttons precious? Are buttons like the ring precious? We must find the precious, precious." And with that it ran off into the woods. Alliana stood behind Lily giggling.

Lily said in a language that her and Alliana had created "I wonder what the hell that thing was."

"I have no idea." Alliana responded. "I just want to know where we are."

"Middle Earth." answered a stranger. Lily quickly picked up her bow and loaded it with her blunt practice arrow and aimed it at the direction the voice had come from. Walking out of the shadows was a tall, lean, and dare I say very attractive man, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and what else, pointed ears. Clad in all green he also had a loaded bow in his hands. Their arrows both aimed at one another's hearts. "Put down the bow!" the stranger demanded.

"You put down your bow first!" Lily glared.

"You first!" the man barked.

"No you!"

"Listen I am not going to ask you this again."

"Well your going to have to because I'm not budging."

"Nor I…. God this is going to take forever since neither of us can die." He remarked.

"YEAH!" Lily agreed even though she was confused. "Wait… what do you mean I can't die?"

"We're both elves."

"I'm confused" admitted Lily.

"How tall are you?" the man questioned, still holding the bow but now looking her up and down.

As a result Lily became slightly uncomfortable she pulled her sting back farther. "Five ten, I am the tallest in my class."

"How come you have pointy ears huh?" he asked.

"Hey, that's enough with the integration Nancy! The doctor says it's a birth defect ok!" a tear formed in her eye, remembering all the teasing.

"Nancy" the man whispered to himself, that name was oddly familiar. In shock and curiosity he put down the bow.

Lily jumped around in glee. "I win, I win, I win. Naner Naner Naner.!" She sang… that was until Alliana covered her mouth with her hand.

" So who are you and what are you wearing?" Alliana asked.

This shook him out of his shock. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood."

"Right, and we are the most popular people ever." Lily said. "c'mon Alia, lets go find a way home."

"If you can call it home." Said Alia. She couldn't explain it, but this world felt very similar to her. Judging by the way Lily was looking around , she had the exact same feelings.

They turned away from Legolas, but had only gotten a few yards when "Do you know the way in which you want to go?" he asked. The girls turned around sheepishly indicating that they had no idea. "Come, I shall take you to Rivendell. Lord Elrond will be pleased to meet you. Perhaps he can provide some cloths for you."

"Hey. What's wrong with our cloths?" They asked. He smiled and walked away. "Do you think we can trust him?" asked Alia asked in their gibberish, keeping her voice down so he would not hear her.

"I don't know, but I get this weird feeling that we can." Lily said. They walked in silence together until Legolas stopped. "What? Why'd you…" she stuttered.

"Wow." Alia stated. They both stared.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Lord Elrond is greeting the fellowship…"

"The fellowship?"

"Just come." Legolas led them into Rivendell. They passed a group of people outside and came to a stop. Everything was silent as the examined Alia and Lily.

"What? Haven't you ever seen humans before?" asked Alia.

"Yes but she's an elf." Somebody said referring to Lily.

"Why does everybody say that!?" Lily exclaimed "it's a birth defect!"

Legolas whispered to the crowd, hand hiding his mouth. "She is an elf."

"I heard that!" Lily shot back from a distance.

"See… great hearing." Legolas said proving himself. The two girls glared at him. "Come on, I'll take you to some rooms to get changed."

He led them to into a room and turned to leave. "Hey wait! What about our cloths?" Lily asked.

"Some maids will bring you some proper clothing." He said and left. The girls waited a few minutes until the maids came. They left the clothes on the bed and left too, so that the girls could change. Lily stepped out of the room first to where Legolas was waiting. His breath was caught in his throat. Lily was wearing an angelic dress with sheer long flowing sleeves attached to skinny lavender straps which flowed down into a elegant dress but cut off at an angle revealing one of her black boots. Her red hair was down and curved like her dress.

"So what do you think?" she asked twirling around.

"I…I…uh…good. Look good!" he stuttered.

Lily raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior. Just then the door opened revealing a very angry Alia in a dress. "what is this!" she yelled pointing to the white dress she was wearing. It went down to her feet and had sleeves floating off of her wrists. "Why did you bring me a dress?"

"Well its proper attire for women and…."

"I don't care!!! I want pants!" She turned around, walking into the room muttering things like "How can I fight in a dress…why me…where's my sword…what do they think I am a girl?"

A maid walked past a stunned Legolas who was holding his ears and into the room with new clothes. A few minutes later she came out again. She had black pants covered with a crimson robe that went down to her knees, she had black boots and a belt tied above the shirt showing the existence of a tiny waist. Her brown hair was not in a loose pony tail. "much better."

"So where do you keep the weapons?" Lily asked innocently realizing she left hers in the wood.

"Why would you want weapons?" He asked.

"Well we were sucked into a different dimension, with people who claim to be elves, and freaky things that run around screaming precious. I think we'd feel safer with weapons." Alia explained.

"Fine, this way." He led them down a few hallways into a room with swords, and bows, and axes, and every weapon imaginable.

**A/N:** See, good old Leggy as been introduced. R&R, like always. Thanks a bunch.


End file.
